1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a data strobing circuit and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus, there may exist physical positional differences among memory blocks, for example, memory banks, skew of a global input/output line, and differences in operating speed among the memory banks.
Since the operating speed of the semiconductor apparatus, that is, the operating frequency increases in a state where the above-described skew and differences exist, it becomes difficult to strobe data at precise timing.